


A Mother's Prayer/My Heart Will Go On

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A big surprise at the wedding of Lily Luna Potter to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: I dedicate this to all the parents out there who have had to let go at some point. Yes this song directly refers to a daughter, but it can just as easily apply to sons as well. I do NOT necessarily mean that you had to let go in a bad way. Sometimes it's as simple as your child's first day of school, or them going off to college. It may even refer to your child getting married. Yes, sometimes you do have to let go in a bad way, I'm not going to blow smoke up your ass here and say it doesn't happen, but I am not going to be referring to any of those bad ways (at least not where the child in this story is concerned). BTW, the opening song is by Celine Dion, 'A Mother's Prayer', and the ceremony was found here: http://www.handfasting.info/hand3.html; the song chosen for the father/daughter dance is 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion.

_I pray you'll be my eyes_  
And watch her where she goes  
And help her to be wise  
Help me to let go 

_Every mother's prayer_  
Every child knows  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe 

_I pray she finds your light_  
And holds it in her heart  
As darkness falls each night  
Remind her where you are 

_Every mother's prayer_  
Every child knows  
Need to find a place  
Guide her to a place  
Give her faith so she'll be safe 

_Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe_

Ginevra Molly Potter watched as her only daughter, and last child, walked down the aisle, her Uncle Ron giving her away, as her father was not around to do so. Ginny was sad that he wasn't able to be here in person to see this, but she knew that he was watching the proceedings, along with the rest of their friends and family members who had passed on. Up on the dais stood Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt, waiting with Lily's soon-to-be husband, Scorpius Malfoy. Albus Potter stood next to his best friend in the Best Man's position, while Rose Weasley, Victoire Lupin, and Roxanne Weasley stood as Lily's bridesmaids. Several of the women sitting in the front row, in place of honor for immediate family were crying into their hankies. Ginny didn't blame them. Lily looked beautiful. Her robe was a simple thing in white silk, while the groom's was in black. The pair had compromised in that Lily didn't want their wedding robes to be too extravagant, but conceded on the material her fiance had chosen. It was strange to think that the son of Draco Malfoy was marrying the daughter of Harry Potter when their fathers had been at odds, but love does strange things. Harry had given them his blessing before he died, his life ended by the killing curse of a cornered wizard who had been attempting to become the next Dark Lord. Ironic, considering that the most recent wizard to claim that title had been defeated by Harry.

When Lily finally reached the edge of the raised platform, Kingsley began the ceremony. 

"May the place of this rite   
be consecrated for the Gods.  
For we gather here in a ritual of love  
With two who would be wedded.  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter please come forward  
and stand here before us, and before the gods of nature."

Scorpius took his place before Minerva, while Lily stood before the old Auror. When they were in position, Minerva began the next part of the ritual.

"Be with us here, O beings of the Air  
With your clever fingers  
Tie closely the bonds between these two.

Be with us here, O beings of Fire  
Give their love and passion   
your own all-consuming ardor

Be with us here, O beings of Water   
Give them the deepest of love  
and the richness of the body, of the soul and of the spirit.

Be with us here, O beings of Earth  
Let your strength and constancy  
Be theirs for so long as they desire   
to remain together

Blessed Goddess and Laughing God  
Give to these before you, we do ask  
your love and protection  
Blessed Be."

The gathered witches and wizards echoed her final words, "Blessed Be!"

Both Minerva and Kingsley held up a willow wand between them, each grasping an end and the wedding bands gleaming from the shaft. Minerva continued with the ceremony.

"Place your right hands   
over this wand and your rings  
his hand over hers

Above you are the stars  
below you are the stones  
as time does pass  
Remember  
Like a star should our love be constant  
Like a stone should your love be firm  
Be close, but not too close  
Posses one another, but be understanding  
Have patience each with the other  
For storms will come, but they will go quickly  
Be free in the giving of affection and warmth  
Make love often, and be sensuous with one another  
Have no fear and let not the ways or words  
of the unenlightened give you unease  
For the Goddess and the God are with you,  
Now and Always."

She waited for several heartbeats before continuing.

"Is it your wish, Lily Luna Potter, to become one with this man?"

"It is my wish to become one with this man."

"Is it your wish, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to become one with this woman?

"It is my wish to become one with this woman."

"Do any say nay?" The crowd waited with bated breath for any to oppose this union, and were relieved when no one spoke.

"Then, as the Goddess and the God and the Old Ones  
Are witness to this rite I now proclaim you husband and wife."

After being proclaimed a couple, Scorpius claimed the lips of his new wife as the crowd cheered happily. The couple exchanged gifts, rings made of their own hair, magically preserved, given to each other. Lily placed the platinum-colored band next to her wedding band, while her husband did the same with the crimson ring she gave him.

Ginny followed the others to the reception tent and caught a glimpse of a somewhat glowing figure nearby. She moved to investigate and was shocked by what she saw. "Harry!" she whispered.

"Yes, Gin. It's me. I'm here for the handfasting."

"But you're a bit late. The ceremony is over."

"True, but I'm going to dance the father-daughter dance with her, and I want you to do one thing for me."

"Of course, love."

"Please have them play our song."

Ginny smiled and nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. She rushed over to the DJ and requested one of the most beautiful muggle songs she had ever heard, while her deceased husband went looking for their daughter, his passage marked by exclaimations of shock and surprise.

Harry stepped up to his daughter and gently tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

"DADDY!" gasped the young woman, as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry Moonflower," he said gently. "I'm here just for this moment. I just wish I could have been here for the past three years," he continued as he swept her across the floor. "I must say how shocked I was when you started dating Malfoy. But, I'm glad he makes you happy, otherwise, I'd have to haunt him." He gave her a conspiratorial wink. "I hope that at least one of my grandchildren is just like his grandfather and drives them both batty," he went on, whispering in her ear. Lily giggled at that. They talked about everything as they danced.

__

Every night in my dreams   
I see you. I feel you.   
That is how I know you go on. 

Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on. 

Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on 

Love can touch us one time   
And last for a lifetime   
And never go till we're one 

Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to   
In my life we'll always go on 

Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on 

You're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way   
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on

After the dance Harry turned to the others. "Thank you all for working to resolve your differences so that Lily's wedding wasn't disrupted by any negativity. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, various assorted Weasleys," he paused for the chuckles. "Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, James, Albus, thank you all. I know that Albus was the one to start healing the rift when he became a Slytherin and then friends with Scorpius. I know that you weren't happy at first, neither was I, but for my son's sake, I refused to let old prejudices between our families rule my decision. I stood by them even through all the trouble they had, first when Albus was Sorted into Slytherin, and then when the boys became friends. Draco and Astoria managed to be civil when we met to discuss this development, and it was a start for a new future for us all. Now, that future is realized with the marriage of my daughter to Scorpius Malfoy. May our families find peace through this  
union. I love you all, Blessed Be."

With those words, he departed for the last time, leaving most of the gathering crying their eyes out. Two years later, Lily Malfoy gave birth to twins, Harold Draconis Malfoy, and Orion Octavius Malfoy, but their story is for another time.


End file.
